earthenringfandomcom-20200214-history
Nederla Briarlock
=Basic Description= Gender: female Race: Blood Elf Age: 748 years old (equivalent to 18-19) Height: 5’9” Hobby: Drinking/Gambling, Inventing (Twist): Has absolutely no sense of direction Alignment: Neutral Basic Description: There is an easy way to explain Nederla- she’s bored. She spends her mornings hunting some monsters, her afternoons in the cities either working on some new invention, or pestering (aka Pranking) the city people, "and her nights spent in the bars, drinking and gambling her nights away. Many older elves consider her ‘acting out’ and ‘disrespectful’ but Nederla is just trying to find some sort of excitement in life. =Current Information= >family background: Mother is a high-ranking Farstrider, her father an Engineer. How the two managed to get together, Nederla will never know as her mother is a strict military woman where her father is laidback. The two parents seem to have nothing in common except their children which consist of; their older son Gwindor (appears 25), Nederla (appears 18-19), and Tiari (appears 10) >birth place: Silvermoon City, Quel’Thalas >history, background: No heartbreaking story here. As a matter of fact, it’s as plain and boring as you can get it. Nederla was born in a rather peaceful time in High Elven history. The High Elves were in agreement with Alliance and they had found a land in which they could live in peacefully, especially after beating the Trolls in the Troll Wars. Her mother was a Farstrider Ranger, frequently leaving for work, and her father was an Engineer who was working with the Gnomes in order to learn their technology to share with their culture. Most of the time, Nederla was left in the care of her older brother while their father worked in their basement. Gwindor and Nederla didn’t get along in anything. They couldn’t play games together as both were sore losers, they didn’t like each other’s genres of storytelling—the two didn’t even like the same food. More often than not, the ‘babysitting’ turned into absolute chaos that caused their father to stop his research to separate the two children. Few hundred years later, their little sister, Tiari was born. Low and behold, it was as if the gods had blessed the child, for all fighting stopped immediately. Everyone was in love with the baby and the siblings spent every hour doting on the child. For years, Tiari was the perfect child of the family. This was around the time Nederla was separating from that of her peers, becoming more of a tomboy every day. Where he friends were looking into clothing and boys, Nederla was learning how to create bombs from her dad, and learning how to shoot down a dragon hawkling from her mom. And that’s how life went on. Nederla more and more separated herself from her friends, and more into her studies. Her brother ended up enlisting in the military as a Paladin, soon Blood Knight, and was sent off to war. Her little sister is now growing into one of the biggest snobbiest girly girls she’s ever seen, from being spoiled as the last child. People saw Gwindor as that ‘good boy’, and Tiari as the ‘adorable little sister’, where as they looked upon Nederla and quietly ask “is she okay?”. Nederla ended up top in her class, although she slept through most of it, and invested her free time in new pranks to play on her family and the surrounding villagers. Her father considered it ‘absolutely adorable’, where her mother called it ‘acting out’. Having her supplies limited by her mother, and her mind still working a thousand miles a minute, Nederla ended up getting in more trouble from back talking, etc. Finally, tired with all the accusations and boundaries, Nederla left Silvermoon City in order to find some excitement without getting punished for it. >home: ' Silvermoon City, Quel’Thalas (doesn't mean she's living there...) =Physical Description= '>hair style: A Vivid Auburn color pulled back in a ponytail >eyes: Emerald Green >physical condition: Tall and Slender, like the rest of the Elven Race >marks,scar,tattoo: Multiple minor burn marks and cuts on her hands from experimenting >clothing: Whatever is appropriate at the moment. (And when I mean Appropriate, I mean what SHE sees as appropriate) =Personality= >likes: Cats, Bomblings, drinking, gambling, jokes, songs/dancing, things that go BOOM >dislikes: Bugs, the Cold, extremely religious people >fears: Claustrophobia >hobbies: Experimenting, Drinking >occupation: Engineering/Hunter >favorite food: Pie >least favorite food: Milk >psychological condition: Sane….. I think… o.O >character behavior: Many people considering it ‘acting out’, but in reality she’s just trying to have fun. She speaks loudly all the time, and goes into some of the most random bursts of laughter. Also, when she thinks she’s figured something out (Engineering/Puzzles) she’ll go into an ‘extreme’ mode, where her speech quickly speeds up, and her brain seems to be working faster than her body. She tends to try and pull pranks on people, as is her specialty since she was a kid. It should also be mentioned that unlike what many people may think, she does know how and when to be serious. She may add a snide comment or two in, but she knows when to change her actions on an instant. >aptitude: pranks, science, puzzles, gambling, etc ' >social and other pressure, problems:' an extreme tomboy, people can sometimes see her a little on the ‘insane’ side. >relationships (with who and what kind): -''Gwindor''—brother, don’t get along -''Tiari''—Sister, doesn’t get along AT ALL -''Mother''—angered with each other, two separate wave lengths -''Father''—only family member she does get along with ---It should be noted that she doesn’t like the ideals of the Blood Knights; therefore she isn’t near as open around them. ---Also, she is generally accepting of most races (Trolls throw her off a little due to ancestry), unless they are prejudice because she is a Blood Elf and their ‘arcane addiction’. Then she kind of holds a grudge against them. >beliefs, superstition, moral value: '' "The idea is to die young as late as possible. " "Life is the just a game to be played. " "Life is just a series of trying to make up your mind."'' >other: She has absolutely no sense of direction. Her pet (since she is a hunter) usually ends up leading her in the direction she needs be as she is clearly incapable of getting there herself sometimes.